Treasure
by Ake92
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura reveal that they have feelings for eachother, but it seems like the world is out to get them. Genma is infatuated with the kunoichi, and so is a man who kidnaps her and makes her his sex slave, and of couse the Akatasuki are no help.
1. Kakashi or Genma?

The September air was thick and hot, only adding to the discomfort the small squad was feeling. The temperature had reached the low one hundreds and there was no rest for the four of them as they spared back and forth. Kakashi dodged a blow from Naruto and sent a kunai at Sai who was trying to stay out of reach of Sakura's deadly attacks. This is how they always spared, Sakura and Kakashi vs. Naruto and Sai, they just seemed to work better in these parings. "Kakashi what do we do now?" Sakura asked. They were pressed back to back with a few Naruto clones surrounding them.

"I was hoping that you had an idea." Kakashi admitted ignoring the tight pull in his groin. He had been noticing things about Sakura lately that he knew was inappropriate for a student teacher relationship but her was just a man. He felt Sakura jerk lightly and knew she had an idea. She walked forward to one of Naruto's clones and smiled.

"Naruto-kun," she said her voice honey sweet and seducing.

"Uh, um..." Tarot blushed as Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Can't you be nice to me? It's so hot."

Kakashi snickered as Naruto's face went red and all of his clones disappeared. "Sakura-chan that was unfair." he chided with a smile. She turned and looked at hi making him swallow hard. Her bangs were wet and clung to her face from the sweat; her emerald eyes were dark and full of mischief. A bead of sweat rolled down her neck and got lost in the 'v' of her shirt and the bountiful cleavage she had developed. Again he contemplated why he was so attracted to his student. Yes, she was a kunoichi and they were skilled in the ways of seduction he had seen that from her on multiple occasions. But he was her teacher, while he could lover her had a friend he could never have her the way he did now.

"Kakashi?" Sakura asked, she had noticed that he had spaced out and was beginning to wonder if the head wasn't getting to him.

"Hmm?"

"Are you feeling okay? Maybe you should come with me so I can look you over."

_Kami Sakura you have no idea what you're asking._ Kakashi thought grimly to himself. "I'm fine Sakura just spacing." he said dismissively. Sakura shrugged and walked over to the tree where her things were sitting and pulled out a water bottle. Kakashi bit his lip and groaned inwardly as she poured the water down her neck in an attempt to cool off. _Damn it Sakura quite teasing me!_ he screamed in his head. "Okay guys behave tomorrow, no training." he said. Everyone nodded and Sai and Naruto left quickly, but Sakura stayed behind. "Is something wrong Sakura?"

She sighed and sat down against a tree in the shade. "Kakashi I know that you don't like to show weakness, and that you _**hate**_ hospitals, but I'm worried about you." she said looking at her lip sadly. "You don't dress for the weather, and you've got to be roasting under that mask."  
Kakashi smiled a little and sat beside her, "Sakura you worry too much, I'm okay really."

She looked up at him her eyes holding...sadness. "Are you really?"

Kakashi looked away; he couldn't look into those eyes and lie. He was far from okay. He was lonely and tired of hiding his feelings, but seeing as whom they were for, he had no choice. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Are you happy Sakura, with your life right now, are you happy?"

Sakura looked taken aback "I guess, I mean it gets leanly sometimes but I'll live tight?"

Kakashi sighed and nodded once, "Yeah." he stood up slowly. "I'll see you later, Sakura." she nodded and watched him leave.

Sakura smiled until she was sure Kakashi was long gone, there were feeling she had that she knew were not only wrong but they were going to get her hurt and possibly get him in trouble.

_How long has it been since we felt like this?__**this**__ strong._

Since we loved Sasuke.

But that was nothing like this, sure we loved Sasuke but it wasn't

So what are you saying?

I think I'm in love with Kakashi Hatake.

No.

Yes, I'm in love with Kakashi...

Sakura allowed the realization to sink in before she started freaking out she stood up and started running through the woods not sure and now caring where she was going. She couldn't be in love with him, not only could she not have him but how could he be in love with her? He would never return his feelings she was better off ignoring them. Yes that's what she would do. She would ignore and avoid Kakashi as much as possible.

_You know that will never work._

And why not?!  
He's your sensei; you'll have to spend time with him. What happens when you go on a mission? You two are always paired up.

Oh shut up!

Deciding that it was too late to do anything but keep her feelings a secret Sakura started home. It was dark by now and she could see the flow from the village just up ahead but in her haste and with her thoughts running amuck about her problem with Kakashi and what she was going to do about him she landed wrong on her foot and fell. She heard the sickening crack her foot made when it bent and closed her eyes waiting for the fall to end. Hitting her side one another branch on the way down; she was breathless once her back hit the dirt.

_Dumbass!_

Again shut up!

Groaning she sat u and looked at her foot, with a hiss she looked away.

_That's going to hurt._

I know.

Moving her hands to her side she decided healing it would hurt less and be quicker. Once her side was healed she took a deep breath and pulled her foot back into place from a sideway's position to a normal straight forward one. Screaming behind tightly closed lips and blinking back tears she rubbed the broken ankle and started healing it. Unfortunately it would take more then chakra to heal it. She needed to get home so she could set it. Standing up slowly she stared limping back to the village.

_this is going to take forever!_

Well you shouldn't have been thinking about all the naughty things you wanted Kakashi to do!

Okay one I was NOT thinking about that, two just shut up!

Slowly Sakura made it back to the village gate and saw Izumo and Kotezu working the night watch. "Evening boys." she said limping past them.

"Sakura are you hurt?" Izumo asked getting up out of the chair he was sitting in.

Sakura smiled and put her weight on her left foot. "I'm fine just a little sprain."

"Sakura you should take better care of yourself."  
Sakura's heat skipped a beat and she spun around so quickly that she lost her footing and fell into a strong chest. Strong muscular arms wrapped around her, holding her up. She looked up at him, her emrald eyes looked into his and became lost in her thoughts as a small blush set on her cheeks. "Kakashi."

He smiled from behind his mask and picked her up in his arms. "I'll take her home." he said before turning and walking off.

Sakura looked up at him and looked away quickly. She was getting too comfortable in Kakashi's arms. She was struggling to resist the urge not to turn her head and bury it in his shoulder. "Kakashi I can walk."

Kakashi looked down at her then back at the road. "No Sakura, your ankle is broken, if you keep walking on it, you're only going to make it worse." he said casually and shifted her in his arms a little making her body slide against his, causing her to blush. Kakashi caught this and smirked a little. "Sakura, you're still living with your parents?"

"Yes with a chunin salary I can't afford to move out." she said glaring a bit. "I hate it. They're too over bearing and they don't understand that most of my problems aren't normal teenage girl problems."

Kakashi chuckles lightly. "They're not shinobi Sakura; you'll have to forgive them."

Sakura sighed, she knew he was right but that didn't make it any better. Kakashi walked up to Sakura's door and before he ever had a chance to set her down or knock on the door, Sakura's mother ripped the door open with tears in her eyes. "Sakura what happened?!" she asked pulling Kakashi into the house.

"Mom its okay I just had a little spill." Sakura said with a small frown, Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her and her mother didn't seem to hear.

"Well whoever you are thank you for bringing her home."

Kakashi smiled a little. "It's no problem."

"Kakashi my room is upstairs."

"Wait!" Sakura's mother looked between them with a worried look. "Are you two..."

"MOM!" Sakura yelled blushing deeply. "Kakashi is just helping."

"Oh..."

Sakura sighed as Kakashi carried her up the stairs to the bed room, he sat her down carefully on her bed and started unbuckling her boot. "Kakashi?" she asked nervously.

Kakashi looked up at her and her breath hitched. He was down on one knee in front of her undressing her–well sort of–and his expression was breathtaking. "Hmm?" he asked going back to what he was doing.

"N-nothing."

"Hn." Kakashi pulled off her boot making her hiss in pain, her ankle had swollen to twice the size of her left and it was already turning sickly colors. "What did you do?!"

Sakura flinched a bit as he stared massaging it. "I landed wrong."

"Obviously." Kakashi's expert hands moved of the skin sending electric shocks up her body. "Where do you keep your medical equipment."

"Bathroom." Sakura watched him walk away with a flush.

_This really isn't good._

Kakashi walked out of her room and into the bathroom. He seriously needed to get his feelings under control before he did something he was seriously going to regret. Sakura was just so damn tempting. He retrieved the medical case from the cupboard under the sink and walked back into her room and his hear skipped a beat. Sakura was sitting on her bed and she had taken her shirt off so she was in just her breast bindings and her skirt. Her other boot had been discarded and lay beside the other one on the floor. "Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Is there a reason why your shirt is off?"

"Not really." she said grabbing another longer less revealing shirt from her floor and pulled it over her head.

Kakashi chuckled a bit, Sakura had become quite comfortable around the men on her team. He held her ankle carefully in one hand as her tightly wrapped it up. He took his time wanting to stay with her as long as possible. When he was done he looked up at her with a small smile. "Do you need anything else?"

_Yes!_ her head screamed. "No."

"Alright then, I'll see you later, Sakura."

"Um, Kakashi?" he looked at her and saw a small blush on her cheeks. "Your birthday is coming up next week," he said with a small smile. "I was trying to think of what to get you..." she trailed off and kept her eyes glued to her lap.

Kakashi smiled at the simple gesture and his head was screaming, _You!_ over and over again."Don't worry about it Sakura, I don't look too much into birthdays."

Sakura looked up at him with a small smile. "I _will_ get you something even if you don't want it.

"Okay Sakura." he smiled and stood up. "Good night."

"Good night, Kakashi."

Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke and appeared outside of the bar startling a few pedestrians who were walking by. Walking in he spotted Genma and Asuma at the bar and made his way over to them. "Evening boys." he said sitting down and waving the waitress over.

"Hey Kakashi you're late, where have you been?" Asuma asked.

"And no lame excuses."

Kakashi ordered a jar of sake and a cup then sighed. "I met Sakura at the gate, she had broke her ankle so I took her home and helped her with it."

Asuma and Genma looked at him for a moment before laughing. "I said no lame excuses." Genma said taking a deep breath.

"Yeah you're hilarious." Kakashi said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"But seriously Sakura is one little hot kunoichi if you know what I mean." Kakashi almost choked on his sake, wiping his mouth he looked at Genma as if Pakkun had just appeared in his mouth.

"Excuse me?" Asuma looked like he was having problems keeping a laugh contained so Kakashi shot a glare at him.

"Oh come on Kakashi, even you have to admit, Sakura has filled out nicely." Genma said with a smirk. "I've been waiting for a chance to get with her for a long time." Kakashi gripped the sake jar tight. There was no way Sakura would ever let him touch her, so why was he getting so defensive? "In fact..." Genma smirked before disappearing.

"Great, not I'm stuck with the bill." Asuma groaned.

Sakura was lying in bed staring at the ceiling when she heard a tapping at her window. she say up covering the lower half of her body with the overly long jersey she was weaning and limped over to the window. "What the?" she unlatched it and stepped back a little as Genma climbed through. "Genma what are you doing here?"  
"I heard that you hurt your ankle, and I came to see if I could help." he said locking her window back up. He looked over her form with hungry eyes. "Let me see it."

Sakura shrugged ad sat back in her computer chair and propped her foot up on the desk. Genma unwrapped it and began looking around, poking and rubbing it. Sakura relaxed her muscles as Genma soothed the aching ankle. "Genma that feels so good." she closed her eyes and let her head drop back in the chair. Her ankle was warm and even though the muscles were contracting there wasn't any pain, it felt amazing. "What are you doing?"

"I'm using my chakra combined with yours to sooth and heal the bone through the muscles." he explained. "I learned it from my mother," he looked up at her and gave her a smile, "although there isn't much work to do, I see you've already been healing it."

"Well I didn't want to be limping around all day tomorrow." Sakura sighed she looked down the length of her body at him. Sakura at one time had thought about the idea of dating Genma, he was a well respected jonin, he was handsome, and even though he could be a bit of a jerk, he was really a nice guy.

"Sakura, you're blushing is something wrong?"

Shocked back to reality Sakura looked away towards the window. "Yeah well I've got a hot guy doing not so innocent things to me." she shot back making Genma freeze for a moment before going back to work with a too smug smirk on his lips.

_Where did THAT come from?_

I have no idea.

Well...Genma is hot; maybe we should let him do naughty things to us.

Are you insane?!

I'm not the one talking to the little voice in my head am I?

You're hilarious.

Sakura jumped a little when she felt Genma's hands around her neck and shoulders massaging the muscles there, kneading the skin. "What are you doing?" she asked tilting her head forward a little bit as she felt the tension ease away.

"You seemed tense. I just thought I'd try and help you out a bit." Genma whispered as his hands worked wonders on her skin. Each caress sent a hot wave of desire coursing through her veins searing her from with in, starting at the roots of her hair down to the tips of her toes. No one had made her fell like this ever, and he was just touching her shoulders.

_Imagine what it would feel like if he were touching other places..._

Sakura bit her lip at the thought. "Kami Genma," she stifled a moan. "That feels so good."

Genma resisted the chuckle in his throat as a smirk wound its way onto his lips. Twirling the senbon to the left side of his mouth he bent his head down low to her neck, his breath fanned over her skin making goose flesh rise on her arms and neck. "Sakura," there was something in the way he said her name that had her breath erratic. "Would you like me to make you feel even better?" Sakura bit her lip harder.

_What does he mean by better?_

Genma's hands trailed lower down her back kneading the muscles in her sides. Unable to hold it in any longer Sakura moaned softly and arched her back for him. "Do you like that, Sakura?"

"Mhm." Sakura hummed.

Genma smiled a little. "You know, Sakura, it would feel much better if you were lying down on your bed." Sakura's mind heard the words but they weren't registering. She nodded once and allowed Genma to life her into his arms and carry her to her bed. Gently he laid her down on her belly and say beside her. His hands splayed across her back and sides and she could feel his chakra warming her skin through her clothes, electrifying the muscles and making her whole body tingle with desire. Would it be a bad thing, to let Genma do things to her? Would he stop if she felt uncomfortable?

"Genma?" Sakura breathed.

"Yes Sakura?"

Oh Kami! The way her name rolled off his tongue like that not only made her feel sexy and desirable but it made her want him even more. "If you're going to keep touching me like that, then take my shirt off." she buried her head in her folded arms so he wouldn't see the nervous blush that crept onto her face. Genma didn't say a word but she could feel him puling at the garment, tugging it over her head and dumping it on the floor. She heard the gulp he swallowed when his eyes took in her form. She was practicably naked under his gaze, wearing only a pair of boy cut panties and a strapless sports bra. "Genma?"

Genma couldn't believe he was getting _this_ far with her. He had heard from others in the village that had dated Sakura that she never removed any clothing for them. But now?he mentally crossed his fingers and decided to take it and step further. His hands trailed extremely low and rubbed over the med of her panties, he was a bit shocked when she didn't protest. "Sakura?" he asked.  
"Yes?"

He bent over her and whispered, "I could make you feel extremely good, if you'll let me." he felt her tense up a bit and she rolled over so she could look at him. Her eyes were glazed over with lust and she bit her full bottom lip. She nodded once but she was nervous.

_I don't have to take her tonight...I can make her trust me first. Do I want to date her? She is hot._

He grazed his nose over her neck and up her jaw line. "It's okay Sakura, we can wait until you feel more comfortable." she said softly. His lips replaced his nose and they brushed gently over her skin. "We don't have to go that far tonight." His fingers trailed through her soft pink hair. Yeah he could date her, he might even get used to dating a girl for a change. Maybe he could fall in love.

Deciding that it was best not to think he moved his lips to hers and moved them gently against them. He resisted the urge to smirk when she kissed back.

"Thank you." she breathed when he pulled back.

Genma kissed her lips once. "Can I see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, I don't have training so is noon okay?"

He nodded. "I'll pick you up then." he cupped her face in his hand and brushed his thumb over her cheek, she was more than hot, she was beautiful and she deserved more then a quick lay. "Good night Sakura."

"Good night, Genma."

Disappearing from her room he walked back to his apartment. How was he going to do this? He had never dated anyone before, he had no experience in the matter. He was just getting himself into trouble. What if he hurt her?

_This isn't going to be easy._


	2. The Date

Sakura woke up around eleven thirty the next morning and after a quick look at her ankle she jumped into the shower. She was in the middle of blow drying her hair when her thoughts caught up to her. She was going on a date with Genma Shiranui.

WAS SHE INSANE?!

_Sigh it's too late to change our minds now._

I know the thing is. . .

No.

Yes.

You can't be,

But I think I am.

But what about Kakashi?

I don't know, I still think I love him but. . .

Don't say it!

I think I'm falling in love with Genma Shiranui.

I told you not to say it!

Sakura smiled a little and went to her closet to look for something to wear. "Sakura!" her mother called from down stairs.

"Yes?"

"Your friend is here."

"Okay I'm almost ready." Sakura called deciding that the weather was too hot for her jeans she grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top. The shorts were short and only came up to her mid thigh, and the tank top was fitted and clung to her body like a second skin. Pulling her hair up into a messy bun and put some flip flops on, going very low-shinobi today. Walking down stairs she saw Genma standing by the door waiting and twirling a senbon in his mouth. "Hi." she said with a smile looking him over quickly. He was wearing a pair of Bermuda shorts and a white wife beater.

He looked up at her and smiled lightly. "Hey." Sakura grabbed some money from her wallet and started to put it in her pocket when Genma grabbed her hand from behind and pressed her back against him. "You won't need that, I'm not a fan of going Dutch." he breathed in her ear. His breath fanned over her skin. Blushing she put her money back and turned to face him. He kissed her lips once and brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Ready?"

"Yeah." she said with a smile. He nodded and opened the door for her. "Bye mom." she called before stepping out. Genma stepped up beside her and laced their fingers.

"What would you like to do today?" he asked twirling the senbon to the other side of his lips.

"Hmm," Sakura thought about it. It was too hot to be in town for long, and she didn't really know what there was to do outside of town. "Oh! I know." Genma looked at her waiting. "Well I was thinking we could go get some dango and eat it under the cherry blossom trees, unless that's too girly."

Genma chuckles lightly. "Actually, it's been a long time since I sat down and enjoyed some sweets." he squeezed her hand and gave her a smile. "Dango under the cherry trees it is." Sakura smiled and nodded as they walked into town.

Kakashi had to be insane for being out in this heat but he wanted to make sure that Sakura was okay, he hadn't seen Genma come back and that only made him worry more. He was on his way to her house through town when he honey sweet bell laugh rang though his ears. He looked around for her bubble gum pink hair. He saw her at the Dang shop with Genma. Sakura was holding a box of the sweets and smiling. Genma had an arm around her waist, a small smile on his face.

Kakashi clenches his fists as he watched them. How could Sakura let him touch her like that? At all for that matter. Well there was no way he was going to just sit by and let this happen. He walked up to them and cleared his throat when they didn't notice his presence.

"Oh, Kakashi." Sakura looked up at him and gave him a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." his gaze drifted to Genma. "Genma."

"Kakashi." Genma nodded and glanced at Sakura for a moment before looking back at him.

"Sakura can I speak to you for a moment?" he asked. Sakura nodded and handed the box of sweets to Genma before following Kakashi across the street and into an ally.

"What's up?" she asked leaning on the wall.

"What are you doing with Genma?" he asked straight forward.

Sakura looked at him taken aback. "What concern is that of yours?" she asked crossing her arms.

_Shit!_ the last thing he wanted to do was make Sakura anger with him, especially when they had a mission coming up. "I'm not trying to pry, but Sakura, Genma is...well he's a womanizer. He knows what to say to get in a girl's pants, and he takes to virgins above all. He's not someone you want to get involved with."

Sakura's brows furrowed slightly before she pushed away from the wall. "I appreciate the concern, but I'm seventeen, I'll be taking the Jonin exam in a month's time, and I'm a highly respected medical kunoichi and apprentice to the Godaime herself, I think I'm old enough to take care of myself."

She turned and walked away leaving Kakashi alone. He started walking, thinking about what she had said. She was right of course, she could take care of herself, and he knew that he shouldn't be so...jealous but he was. He knew Genma better than anyone, there was no way he would stay with Sakura and remain faithful. There were too many single women in the village that would miss his company. He would take what he wanted from Sakura and leave.

But no matter what happened, Kakashi would be there for her in any way she needed him.

Sakura sat down beside Genma under the tree; she knew Kakashi was probably right. Genma wasn't the kind of guy to date a girl, especially not one he wasn't having sex with. But there was just something...in the way he touched her, the way he said her name that made her body throb for more of his touch. Never had she felt this, and it not only excited her but it terrified her. She was falling in love with Genma, but at the same time she was loved Kakashi.

Kakashi.

That expression in his eye when he was talking to her in the ally, what had it been? He looked almost sad. She didn't ever want to see him look like that, it wasn't something she wanted to see or be the cause of. She knew Kakashi had some feelings for her; they were too obvious to hide, especially for him.

They were always paired up, and he walked took care of her to make sure she was safe and okay with everything. He always stayed close to her; he had a special smile that was just for her.

_Does Kakashi..._

Yes! How could you not see it sooner?

B-but...it's Kakashi.

So, you love him why cant he love you?

He's my sensei.

Since when has that mattered?  
I I don't know. I mean I know Ino and Asuma fool around sometimes but...this is Kakashi we're talking about. The guy who's all about morals and doing the right thing. he's not the kind of guy to get involved with his students.

Good point.

"Sakura?" Genma's voice called her out of her thoughts and she looked up at him. "Are you okay?" he asked a tone of worry in his voice.

"Oh, I'm fine. I was just thinking." she said with a smile. Genma nodded and opened up the box of sweets. Sakura smiled and popped one into her mouth.

Genma smiled at her child like demeanor and watched her pop another one into her mouth and smile. They were there all afternoon, enjoying each other's company, the dango and they talked, getting to know each other better. They were down to their last few dango and the sun was setting. Genma smiled and speared one of the sweets and held it out in front of her mouth. Blushing Sakura ate the sweet he offered.

"You're really cute when you blush like that."

Sakura's eyes got a little big and her blush deepened making him chuckle a little. "You're mean!" she said teasingly pushing on his arm a little. Genma bumped into her shoulder making her tip a bit. Sakura giggled and laid her head on his shoulder. "Today was fun."

"Yeah it was." Genma looked down at her and smiled. Slowly he turned her head so she was looking at him. He looked right into her emerald eyes, looking deep; he never new that such beautiful eyes could hold such confusion and sadness. Slowly unable to hole back he brushed his lips over hers. Sakura inhaled a breath taking in the sandalwood scent of him as she kissed his back. His lips were full and gentle as they slid and danced over hers. Her body throbbed and heat ignited her body as it tingled every pore of her skin. Her hormones were doing a happy dance as a hand cupped the back of her neck holding her lips closer to his, Genma's other hand wrapped around her waist. Sakura held onto his shoulder as her other hand pushed his forehead protector off of his head and ran her fingers through his hair. His lips were moving quickly and Sakura soon felt a hot wet tongue against her bottom lip. Holding in a moan she parted her lips and allowed him entrance into her mouth.

Not needing any more invitations than that Genma's hot tongue slid sensually into her mouth. It explored her cavern taking in every inch of it, committing it to memory, sliding over the roof of her mouth heavily, brushing the sides of her cheeks, then...Oh Kami! Sakura almost melted when his tongue rubbed over hers, igniting it. Never had Sakura been kissed like this, never has she even dreamed of being kissed like this, not even from Sasuke himself. This kiss she was sharing with Genma was an earth shaking, sole searing kiss. He tongue battled with his siding along it teasing it, he knew more than she did though. Each time she slid her tongue along his and pulled it back into her mouth to tease him he pulled some kind of trick to get her right back. He was teasing he, slowly getting her to work her tongue into his mouth, catching her in a trap. He captured her tongue between his teeth and proceeded to suck on it gently. Sakura couldn't contain the moan that escapes her this time and she felt Genma smirk approvingly against her lips. His hand that had been around her waist moved to her side and pinched and kneaded the skin.

_Should I?_

You should.

Sakura's hand moved from gripping his shoulder to his hand, she felt him tense up, probably thinking he had done something wrong. Smiling into the kiss that sill raged between them she moved his hand up from her side to cup her breast though her cloths. She heard the low growl that escaped from deep in his throat vibrating against her lips and tongue. His hand squeezed and kneaded her flesh, and her breasts pulled tight with desire, her nipples hardening with every flick of his thumb over them. She tan her hand up underneath his shirt and pulled her nails lightly down his pectorals exploring the lean shinobi built muscles that lay there. The man was incredibly strong, his well chiseled physique supported that. Slowly moving her nimble curious fingers lower she discovered his ridged six pack, taking a deep breath through her nose due to the lack of oxygen from the kiss she raked her nails over the muscles that poked out, tracing the lines and planes with her finger tips, massaging the smooth skin with her palms.

"Kami Sakura!" Genma gasped as he broke the kiss sucking in air to her lungs Sakura smiled little. Genma's lips quickly found the most sensitive spot on her neck and he nibbled and sucked on the skin there. Sakura let out another moan as Genma bit the skin and pulled back on it. His hands were both at her breasts, kneading and pinching the skin, working her nipples until they poked through clearly in her bra and shirt.

Sakura was fully aware of what was going on, and she was almost one hundred percent sure that she wanted it to go all the way with Genma, _almost._ Sakura sighed and reluctantly pushed him back. He looked at her a little confused. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"How far…are you willing to go…with me?" Genma sighed and sat back against the tree, Sakura sat beside him, she had a pretty good idea where this was heading.

Genma looked at the pink haired beauty sitting beside him. How fat did he want it to go? He did have an unusual infatuation with her and a growing attraction that went deeper than the need for a pretty girl in his bed for a night. He was beginning to fall in love with Sakura and he didn't know if that was a good thing for either of them. Sakura was an amazing girl, that was obvious and her beauty rivaled all others, but he had no dating experience. What if he did or said the wrong thing? The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt her, and that alone scared him. He lived by a philosophy that he normally could stick to, _Never let your emotions get involved and make sure that the chick knows it._ but Sakura…Damn! Why did she have to be so different?

"Sakura, I like you, I really do." Sakura looked at him, maybe a little shocked. "But I don't have any dating experience, I don't know how to carry on a relationship."  
Sakura smiled a little. "I guess I'll have to get used to one night stands then huh?"

Genma looked at her as if she had just sprouted sings and horns. He had to be hearing things. "Are you serious?"

She nodded once. "See you assume that I expect you to date me, but I know you better than that." She looked down at her lap and bit her lip nervously, "But that doesn't meant that we can't fool around every now and then."

Genma smiled a little, "So you're talking about being friends with benefits?" Sakura nodded, Genma smiled and turned her head so she was looking at him. "Sakura," he said her name once before his lips were back on hers for a heart pounding kiss.

"So that's a yes?" she asked breathlessly when he pulled away.

"Yeah."

Sakura laid her head on his shoulder. "I should get home before my mom freaks out."

"Why would she freak?"

"Cause last night Kakashi took me home and she thought that something was going on," she giggled a little, "Can you believe that? Me and Kakashi."

"Actually I can, and so can a lot of other people." Genma hated to admit it, but Kakashi and Sakura…they looked like they belonged together. "There are people in the village who think you and Kakashi make a good couple." Sakura blushed a little. "I've seen the way her looked at her you when he thinks no one's looking. He might not want to admit it but…" he looked out at the nearly don't sunset, "he loves you."

Sakura smiled a little. "Well I know that, he loves Naruto too in a student kind of way."

Genma shook his head. He knew Sakura was denying it, he knew, but he wasn't going to say anything. He walked Sakura home and wished her good night and went back to his place. _Kakashi, if you let her get away from you…you're dumber than I thought._


	3. Virginity and the Mission

"I hate this damn heat!" Naruto complained for what seemed like the millionth time that day, and the day wasn't even half over.

"Naruto, honestly, you complain more than a virgin after her first time," Kakashi said with a sigh. Sakura giggles as Naruto looked at Kakashi in utter shock.

"Oh yeah Sakura chan. I wanted to ask you something," Naruto said slowing down so he was walking along side her. "Ero Sanin and I were talking the other day, about how no Kunoichi can be a virgin, but I don't believe that cause if they haven't..." his voice dropped a little, "done it, then how can they _not_ be a virgin?"

Sakura sighed and looked up at the sky. "Well you're both right."

"What?" Naruto asked mouth agate. Sakura now had the attention of both of the other men on the team's attention.

"Well Naruto it's quite easy. See every woman had a 'protective layer' that has to be broken for her to become D flowered." Naruto nodded once. "Okay so you get that, but really there's no actual barrier the muscles are just very tight so when a man tried to push a log through a hole no bigger than the end of a kunai it makes it painful for the woman he is with."

"So wait...you mean it's going to hurt every time?"

"No Naruto. After the first time and possibly the second and third the stretching won't bother the woman at all." Sakura took a moment to make sure he was following before he moved on. "Okay so you get that part, that's more than I expected you to." Sakura continued, "So there's actually no barrier or blockage the walls of a woman's vagina are just tight and they're not used to being stretched like that. But for a kunoichi it's different, if they are used to using their legs and they're used to the flexibility then their muscles are already somewhat stretched.

"So all kunoichi aren't virgins?"

Sakura looked over at Sai and gave him a small wink. "No Sai, they are still very much a virgin, while their vaginal muscles aren't used to being stretched that much. So when it's time for a woman to be D flowered, it's still going to hurt just not as much."

"Wow Sakura chan you sure are smart," Naruto said with a smile.

"Yeah for a virgin."

"Teme! Be nice to Sakura chan!"

"Dobe! Make me, besides how would he know what it feels like if she's a virgin?"

"Oh but Sasuke I'm not a virgin."  
"What?!" the boys all looked at Sakura, astonished that none of them had known. She hadn't seemed serious with and of the guys she had been with.

"Who was it?" Sai asked his tone made it clear that he didn't believe her.

"Neji."

Kakashi looked like he was ready to have a fit. How could Sakura give something so precious like her virginity to a guy like Neji? Neji was such an ass with his head so far up Hiroshi's ass that Kakashi was surprised that he would even consider a girl like Sakura. He made a small mental note to have a small chat with Neji when he got back from this mission.

"Why would you do the dirty with Neji?!" Naruto demanded.

"We were on a mission and we just got drunk, it was no big deal. We completed the mission and came home. I don't think he ever told Tenten, then again it wouldn't matter, and they weren't dating."

By the time they had reached their destination for the night, Naruto had driven everyone crazy. "Sakura are you okay sleeping with Sensei? I mean he's a pervert after all." Naruto asked before they went to bed that night.

"I'll be fine Naruto." Sakura walked into her tent and stopped. Kakashi was leaning casually against the back of the tent, a hand resting on his bent knee the other supporting his weight, and shirtless. The mere sight of him took her breath away.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Kakashi asked looking at her. He had noticed the she had come in and seen that she hadn't said or moved for quite sometime. "Are you alright?" he asked again. Sakura shook her head and nodded. "I'm fine, just a bit dizzy." Sakura lied. "Do you think you can leave for a moment? So I can change?" she asked. Kakashi nodded and he got up with his book and walked out of the tent. Sakura walked over to her bag on her side of the tent and knelt in front of it. She learned when she was younger that even though you were sleeping that you couldn't always keep the luxiouries that you had when you were at home on a mission. She opened up her bag and pulled out her favorite slip, even if she wasn't on missions it was her favorite to wear. It was a black pin-striped spagettie strapped slip that ended just above her mid-thigh. The top above her breasts was low cut and iced with pink lace a shade darker than her hair and it mixed in with her creamy skin.

_Do you think it's mean to wear this in front of Kakashi?_

Yes but he deserves it.

How so?  
He was trying to keep us away from Genma.

He was trying to protect us from Genma.

Kakashi walked back in breaking Sakura out of her thoughts. "I saw that you were done, you okay?" he asked "You seem out of it today."

"I'm fine." Sakura said with a small smile. Kakashi nodded and his eyes traveled up and down her body taking her body in with hungry eyes. Her body was beautiful, and images of her under him in his bed went thought his head as she sifted and lay down on her half of the tent. Kakashi shook his head and sat back down with his book.

"Do you really bring that with you everywhere?" Sakura asked nodding at the little orange book in his hands.

Kakashi nodded and smiled, "It helps me relax." Sakura made a face and shook her head. "What?"

"You're a pervert Sensei."

Kakashi sighed. "Sakura, how many times have I told you; I'm not your sensei anymore, yet you and Naruto continue to call me that."

Sakura smiled a little. "The truth is…maybe there are some things that I still want you to teach me."

Kakashi looked up at her shocked. What the hell was she saying exactly? "Sakura…"

Sakura looked up at him, her eyes were shinning bright with lust and longing. "I know that you don't like the thought of me giving my virginity to Neji, I could see the way your body tensed up when I told you. You don't like the thought of Genma touching me either, that would have to mean that you would have to have feelings for me…right?"

Kakashi couldn't believe his ears. She knew…she knew that he liked her, more than that…she knew that he loved her. "Sakura, where are you going with this?" Sakura crawled over to him and knelt down in front of him, her fingers slowly glided over his arms and up to his shoulders, she looked at him and moved in closer. Her lips were just a breath away, and he couldn't let that happen. He put his arms on her shoulders and pushed her back.

Sakura looked up at him confused. "Kakashi?"

"Sakura, why are you doing this?"

Sakura thought about it, why was she doing this? Kakashi was her former teacher, and he was older than her by a couple years…but that didn't seem to matter anymore. Kakashi was strong, and he was funny at times, he was protective of her, and he was her friend…but she wanted him to be more. She wanted him to be so much more. She wanted Kakashi to take her every way possible, she was ready to give him her body and soul, her very essence.

"I think…I've fallen in love with you." She looked up at him, a small pink blush colored her face. "Yeah…I've fallen in love with you, and I can't help it…I love you." There she had said it.

He heard her but his brain couldn't register it. She loved him? She loved him?! Kakashi thought this was too good to be true. A surge of power and possession welled over him. In a quick movement he pulled his mask down and pulled Sakura into him and kissed her hard, his lips moved over hers and his arms wrapped around her holding her body close against his as the heat washed over them. Sakura moaned into the kiss and her arms wound around his neck as she kissed back her lips moving and nipping at his.

Kakashi growled at her eagerness and shoved her tongue in her mouth running it all over, feeing her teeth and the roof of her mouth and then his tongue found hers. Sparks ignited and both of them came alive responding to one another. A heated shiver raced up Sakura's spine as she tangled her fingers in Kakashi's hair and tugged lightly.

Kakashi's hands slid up her sides, feeling her skin under the revealing nightly she was wearing. The need to take her possessed him, but Sai and Naruto were so very close. He would have to stop this before it got out of hand. Reluctantly he pulled away, "Sakura…" Sakura looked up at him, her eyes bright with lust and her lips red and swollen. "I love you, I have for a while."

Sakura smiled and kisses his lips once. "I didn't do anything with Genma…we kissed a little but that was it."

Kakashi kissed her once. "Don't worry about it, I don't care." He pulled her into his arms as they lay down together on his mat of blankets together, their bodies twining. They lay there with the sounds of their breathing and the steady drumming of their hearts to sing them to sleep.


	4. The Abduction

The stench of burning wood and the screams of Shinobi battle cries woke Sakura from her sleep

The stench of burning wood and the screams of Shinobi battle cries woke Sakura from her sleep. Kakashi was at the tent opening taking in the situation. "Sakura get up, we've got company." Sakura got up and grabbed her weapons and strapped them on before following Kakashi out of the tent. There were about fifty of them and they were reeking havoc on their small camp sight and raiding their supplies. "Naruto, Sai, are you okay?"

"We are." Naruto came over and appeared beside Kakashi and Sakura. "Are we going to fight them"

"You have no choice." A tall man in a black cloak with black clothes underneath. His face remained hidden from them with a helmet that kept him in the shadows. "You are to die here tonight like the swine you are and..." He trailed off as his gaze moved over Sakura. Never in his life had he seen such a beautiful woman. He looked to his sides and said something in a foreign tongue to his men before they went on the attack.

The battle was intense, these were not normal Shinobi, Kakashi could tell that. There was a hidden power that gave them more strength then they should. He dodged a kunai that was flying at his head and gave a round house blow to another. With a back flip he landed behind one of the enemy and he drove a kunai deep into their back. "Kakashi!" Kakashi stopped in his tracks and looked around for the scream. _Sakura where are you?_ His eyes gazed over the battle field, the enemy were retreating.

"Kakashi he has Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled.

Fear swept through Kakashi as he looked at the leader. Sakura was unconscious and cradled in his arms like a small child. "Let her go!" he demanded.

"The woman is coming with us." The leader said in a dark voice and then with a cloud of smoke they were gone. Kakashi fell to his knees and slammed his fists into the ground. He had failed her, as soon as he told her he loves her...he let her get taken away from him.

"Sensei...we will get her back right?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi looked up his eyes radiated pure malice and hatred, "Yes."

Sakura woke up to find that she was bound to a bed. Her hands were cuffed at the wrists with double locked chakra cuffs, and she was no longer in her nighty. Someone had changed her into a very tight and very revealing dress...if it could be called that. It was red and it covered her breasts from the sides and the very fronts and it was only being held up by two very lose straps. The midsection was left open for the whole world to see, save for an 'X' made from the material, and of course her most private place was covered but barley. It was like a swimsuit that showed way too much skin. Her back was open as much as the front, leaving only her sides completely closed up. There was a sheer see-through white skirt that flowed down to her feet but there was a cut up both sides all the way up to the hem line.

How did she get changed? Who changed her? And where the hell was she? She tried to sit up but the cuffs kept her in place. "Awake are we?" Sakura head the low dark voice and lifted her head up enough to see a truly handsome man walk towards her. He was tall and dressed in all black with a silver belt that wrapped around his toned waist made out of spider shaped links. One his index finger on the right hand there was a long metal finger with a sharp claw like nail that curved. He walked up to the bed and touched her skin with the nail.

"Who are you?!" she demanded.

"My dear you will know me by one name alone. Master."

"You mother fucking cockles son of a bitch!" Sakura shouted. "Who the fuck do you think you are?!"

His hand came across her face as he back handed her, the metal finger nail cutting her pale skin. Sakura quickly stopped talking. "You will speak when spoken to, and you will do as you are told, because if you do not, I can guarantee that you will not like the punishment." he all but growled his threat. "Understand?" Sakura nodded. "Good, now get up." he released her bonds and she slowly sat up.

The man grabbed her by the hand and began to lead her around. "You're going to put on a show, can you sing?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Yes what?" he asked slapping her.

"Slap me again...and I'm going to go all kunoichi on your ass!"

'Master' was getting very angry with his new toy, and if he slapped her again he was going to seriously damage her face, he would have to scar that pretty skin of hers. Ignoring her threat he grabbed her by the back of her hair and deviated from the path. He took her back to a chamber with a wooded pole in the middle, two chains on either side on the floor and one coming from the top with two cuffs. Sakura saw it and her eyes jumped a bit. She was going to be chained to that and she knew it, but what for she was scared to know. He walked her over to it and chained her arms down then her legs.

"Now, since that mouth of yours can't seem to behave we're going to let your body take the punishment." He walked over to a table that went the length of the wall and picked up a black leather horse whip and walked back over to Sakura. She could hear the leather crack as he let the first strike hit her back before she felt the stinging pain. It ran up her back into her neck, through her arm and legs making every inch of skin ache and burn. She didn't know how many times she was hit with it, but she thanked Kami when it stopped.

"Now slave are you ready to behave?"

"Yes Master." Sakura said through gritted teeth. Her Shinobi training taught her not to show pain, and she wouldn't, but as he released her from her chains her legs gave out and she collapsed onto the floor.

'Master' backhanded her. "You worthless piece of shit, now I'll have to have Kana entertain the guests!" he snapped. Sakura tried to stand but her legs had given up and they wouldn't support her weight any longer. "Sanji!"

The door opened and a tall man with black hair and bulging muscles came in. "You called Master?"

"Take Sakura to her room and let her sleep then you can tell Kana that she'll be performing tonight." Sanji bowed and picked up Sakura and left.

He sat on his chair and watched the small girl that he had brought here many years ago to entertain him dance. He had grown bored of her and when he saw Sakura he knew that he had to have her, but she was a kunoichi and it would take a lot of work to break a kunoichi.

"Arata," Arata looked up at one of his guests that stood before him. "We came to see the new girl, not Kana."

"Itachi, I know who you came to see, and I know why," Arata smirked. "But she has yet to be broken therefore I can not allow her to be free of her chains in her room."

"So she is here." Kisame came up beside Itachi and smirked. "What do you say Itachi?"

"I think it's time we left Kisame." Itachi and Kisame disappeared and Arata immediately called his guards and sent them on a search of the palace and he ran to Sakrua's room. She was gone.


	5. The Rescue

The pain in her head was nauseating, it hurt so badly but she didn't know what was worse, the pain her body felt from the beating she had received or the fact that she might never see Kakashi again, or Naruto

The pain in her head was nauseating, it hurt so badly but she didn't know what was worse, the pain her body felt from the beating she had received or the fact that she might never see Kakashi again, or Naruto...or anyone. What had happened was that while she was trying to find some way for her body to move without pain, Itachi and Kisame broke into her room and kidnapped her from her previous abductor. Somehow they had found out that she was there and thought that by kidnapping her they could hold her ransoms for the Kyuubi. So now, two days later, she was bound and riding on the back of Kisame, his Samehade digging into her side each time he launched himself from a tree, slicing away at the already tender flesh. It took every fiber of her will power not to make a sound or protest the treatment. It was bad enough that Arata had seen her weak she refused to let the Akatsuki see it, they would just use it against her.

The sun was beginning to set again and she knew that it would only be so long before Itachi wanted to stop for the night. No matter how much Kisame protested it, Itachi would release her hands and arms and allows her to sleep on his cloak. At fist she wondered why Itachi would not only treat her with kindness but also take the risk of letting her get her hands free, not that she minded at all. "Kisame," Itachi stopped and upon hearing his name Kisame jerked to a stop causing the Samehade to only dig that much deeper into Sakura's side, causing her more pain. "We're stopping." that was all there was to it before Kisame dropped Sakura on her wounded side and walked away to gather firewood. Kisame had said little in the past twenty four hours, and she was beginning to wonder why.

Sakura rolled numbly into an uncomfortable sitting position and tested her back against a tree; she watched Itachi as he dumped his bag on the ground and began rummaging through it. His back muscles contracted smoothly under the tight cloth of his shirt his cloak lay forgotten beside his bag. His long black Uchiha hair fell down his back clinging to it and curling slightly knotted in some places. From where she sat, Sakura could see the side of his face, so serious, so focused as he pulled gauze, ointment, needle, thread, along with the tape and bandages that shinobi often used to brace joints such as a wrist or an ankle. His crimson Uchiha eyes were relaxed but the skin around them where his scars were was tight as if he was mentally fighting with himself about something.

He picked up his materials and walked over to her, releasing her hands from their bonds and reached for the zipper on her shirt, she immediately flinched away from it. Itachi gave her a fierce look and she froze, "I'm not going to hurt you but you need those wounds cleaned out."

"Why? Why be nice to me if you're just going to use me and torture me for information later?" she asked with a glare set in her own eyes.

"Because we're not going to torture you, hold you captive for information yes, but not torture, that's what Pein would like to do, but I'm in charge of you not him. I don't necessarily approve of his methods anyways."

Sakura pulled away, "I don't care what you want, don't touch me." Itachi glared and backhanded her before he started cleaning the wound on her side. "Right because that's one sure fire way to make me cooperate." She rolled her eyes and lay back, she figured that if she was getting medical attention she mine as well just lay back and let him do it.

Kakashi pushed off the tree branch and stopped in a dead halt on the next one. Naruto and Sai landed beside him. "What is it?" Naruto asked. They had shown up at Artara's the same day that the Akatsuki had taken Sakura and they had been tracking them for two days now, but every time that they stopped, Itachi put up a high level genjutsu that they couldn't break through. But this time…he hadn't.

"Itachi didn't put up a genjutsu," Kakashi said lifting his forehead protector up. He looked thought the trees to where they were at. He saw Itachi leaning over Sakura and his temper shot up. Protectiveness washed thought him and she clenched his fists. "He's preoccupied, let's go." He knew that with him so close to Sakura it was dangerous, but he was confident that he could get her out safely. They circled around and watched. Itachi had hers shirt off and was moving his hands across her skin. The only thing her could think about was himself holing her, caressing her, then imaged of Itachi raping her, hurting her flooded his mind and her lost it. He launched out of the bushed and barreled straight into Itachi throwing him off of Sakura and onto the ground with a kunai on his neck.

"Kakashi!" Sakura's voice rang out and a sudden worry washed over him, there was something there that made him think that she was more hurt than her preciously thought.

"Naruto! Get Sakura untied," Kakashi turned his attention back to Itachi, "I should kill you."

"Then you should try harder," the image of Itachi disappeared and a log took its place.


	6. The Only One Waiting

The room swam as she sat up quickly, the smell of the hospital stung her nose as all of her sense slowly came back to her. ⌠Whoa, Sakura, easy baby,■ Sakura▓s brows knit, she knew that voice but it wasn▓t the one that she was expecting to hear. Slowly she opened her eyes and let them adjust to the bright light. Genma stood beside her, an arm braced behind her back holding her steady, his other holding a water bottle near the side of the bed. The senbon between his lips swished to the side as he looked at her in concern. ⌠How are you feeling?■

⌠Like I was hit by a truck┘what are you doing here?■ she asked a little confused. The last thing she could remember was Kakashi saving her from Itachi┘so why wasn▓t he here?

⌠I was here when Naruto brought you in with Sai, I▓ve been here ever since.■ He said handing her the water and two small pills Sakura recognized as headache medicine that she was grateful for.

⌠Where▓s Kakashi?■

Genma sighed and sat back in his chair. ⌠He took a mission as soon as you four returned.■ He said softly. Sakura looked out the window to hide the pain that filled her eyes. Why would he take a mission as soon as they got back┘without coming to see her?

⌠Wh-where is he?■ she asked.

⌠Genma!■ Naruto came running in and stopped when he saw Sakura sitting up. ⌠Sakura-chan!■ he walked up to the bed and smiled. ⌠How are you?■

Sakura smiled weakly. ⌠Better, thanks Naruto.■ He smiled and nodded once

⌠Oh Genma, can I talk to you a minuet in the hall?■ Genma nodded and kissed Sakura on the head before following Naruto out of the room. Naruto waited until the door was closed then sighed. ⌠Kakashi▓s back from his mission today, I saw him on my way here.■

⌠That▓s a good thing right?■ Genma asked leaning on the wall. He was pissed as hell at Kakashi for leaving before Sakura was even emitted into the hospital. He was running from his feelings and he knew it.

⌠Not really, I saw him with Anko, holding hands.■ Genma took a deep breath and blew it out. He removed the senbon from between his lips and put it behind his ear.

⌠Thanks Naruto,■ Naruto nodded and left. Genma pinched the bridge of his nose and thought a moment. If Kakashi was with Anko that meant that he was going to keep away from Sakura, for whatever reason. What had happened on that mission?

Sakura heard what Naruto had said, even though they thought she wouldn▓t, but she wasn▓t the Hokage▓s prodigy for nothing. She sighed and got out of bed. Being one of the head doctors had its advantages. Her feet padded across the cold floor to a plastic bag that sat on the counter containing clothes and a note from Tsunade. She slipped into the bathroom and shrugged out of the hideous yet refreshingly comfortable hospital gown and pulled the breast binding bandages out of the bag. She held her breasts together and wrapped them up and fastened up the end of it. She pulled out a pair of cotton panties and pulled them up her legs, next came a pair of soft black pants, she pulled them on and tied the draw string off. She pulled out the shirt and pulled her arms through and tied it off around her waist to hold it close.

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror and she could tell from the way it looked that the shirt had been Tsunade▓s once, her breasts, which were nowhere near Tsunade▓s girth, didn▓t fill out the shirt and the breast binding▓s were quite visible. She walked out of the bathroom and Genma was standing over by the bed. ⌠Hey,■ she said walking over there.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her when she reached him. ⌠I▓m sorry.■ He whispered. Sakura shrugged and hugged him tight. ⌠Let▓s go get something to eat.■ Sakura nodded and looked up at him.

⌠Thank you Genma,■ she kissed his lips once and leaned back in for another. She had forgotten how amazing his kisses were. His arms tightened around her waist as he caught her lips in a kiss, their lips danced with one another her fingers tangling in his hair. She thought about why she was kissing him, she thought it might be because she felt betrayed by Kakashi, but she knew that was only half the reasoning behind the kiss, Genma really was an amazing kisser, it only made her think about how great he would be in bed. ⌠Genma┘■ she breathed his name slowly pulling away.

⌠Yes?■ he asked

Sakura trailed one hand down his chest and looked up at him, ⌠I think food can wait.■ Genma understood what she was asking; the only problem was if he wanted to go there with her. Hell yes he wanted to, but was she just using him to get back at Kakashi? Not that he minded if she wanted to use him in that way.

⌠Are you sure?■ he asked cupping her face and brushing his thumb across her cheek. She smiled and leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him. Game over. her grabbed her around the waist and disappeared from the room to his bedroom. Sakura giggled a little and wrapped her legs around his waist and held his head in her hands and leaned up kissing him. Genma pushed her back against the wall and trailed his hands down her body.

Sakura▓s hands abandoned his face and unfastened the belt around her waist letting her shirt fall open. Genma▓s lips trailed a path down her neck to her chest leaving stinging kisses in his wake. Sakura buried her fingers in his hair as his sharp teeth bit through her chest bindings, leaving her naked from the chest up. She shivered as the cold air licked her skin, leaving goose flesh that was soon settled from Genma▓s heated kisses. Her world spun in a blur of color as he moved her back from the wall and fell onto the bed, falling on top of her. She giggled but the bubbly laugh was lost in a heated sigh as Genma captured one of her hard nipples between his lips and nipped at the tender flesh. She breathed his name as he massaged her sides and undid the draw string on her pants. Her hands traveled up his chest taking his shirt with it, throwing it across the room to land on the floor in a soft pile.

He caught her hands and pinned them above her head with one hand. His body left hers just long enough for him to strip them both, and then he was back between her legs. She wrapped her creamy soft legs around his waist and absorbed into him as he slid into her sheath. A breathless moan escaped them both, this had been something they both had been wanting, and they were content on making it last all day. Genma captured her hips again as he began to move, slowly at first, letting her feel everything he was offering her before he began to pick up the pace. He couldn▓t help himself, he had been wanting this for a while, and finally having her under him, moaning his name the way she did was enough to make him explode right then.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to his body, her back was completely off the mattress as she moved her hips with his, creating a steady rhythm. The passionate wave in her belly tightened as he hit that special nerve. Her breath hitched in a moan as her slammed into her, his hips moving against hers the friction from his length sliding into her and out again created a thin sheen of sweat on both their bodies as their muscles tensed and contracted.

They fell back on the bed in a chorus of rapid breathing. Sakura buried her hands in his hair as he kissed up her body and held her in his arms. ⌠That was amazing,■ he breathed in her ear, unable to move much other than roll to the side, keeping her in his arms. Sakura smiled and gave a breathy giggled. She turned and cuddled into his arms as he pulled the blankets over them.

⌠Can I crash here?■ she asked.

⌠I wouldn▓t have it any other way.■ He said with a smile as she fell asleep in his arms. Maybe he should rethink the whole friends with benefits thing 


	7. The Reason

Kakashi sat up in his bed sleepily beside him Anko slept soundly, her chest rising and falling with her deep even breaths. When they had returned from the mission he immediately requested another when he returned, Anko had met him at the gate and offered to buy him a drink. He agreed and last night they had slept together. Anything to keep his mind busy, anything to keep him from thinking about her, he felt weak, ungodly so. He had let her get captured and he had let her get hurt, to the point of faintness due to blood loss. How could her face her?

Anko sighed and rolled over to look at him. She smiled weakly as he looked down at her. "Go to her," she said in the quiet stillness of the morning. "I slept with you last night because I thought I could get her off your mind for you," she looked at the sheets, "but I don't ink that's something I can do."

Kakashi sighed and got out of bed and padded his way into the bathroom. He stared the shower and ditching his clothing. The icy chill water jumped his skin alive. He sighed and looked at the plaster tub as the water swirled down the drain. How could he go to her, no doubt she hated him. He knew Naruto had seen him with Anko, and there was no doubt in his mind that Sakura knew what he had done.

How could he go to her? How could her explain his actions?

He heard Anko leave, he sighed and got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her waist. Dressing quickly he disappeared into the streets of Konoha, hoping to find some way to drown the pain his heart was feeling. He was ready for almost anything, ready for everything, except what he saw when he walked down a normally quiet road that led to the academy. It was where the rows of bridges lay, and on one bridge, towards the back, sitting on a bench were Sakura and Genma, kissing.

He felt horrible. He had talked to Genma the night before the mission they had left on, he told him that he and Sakura had agreed to be friends with benefits, but the way that they were holding each other, the way they were attached to each other made him rethink that. They looked much more than that. Like they were falling in love.

He walked over there and cleared his throat to get their attention. Genma pulled away slightly and looked up at him, not removing his hands from around her shoulders and waist, Sakura's remained on his shoulder and hip. Her lips were red and swollen from the assault, and her eyes were glassy. He remembered the night they had spent in the tent, she looked the same way it had drove him crazy back then, and it was killing him to see her that way with Genma now.

"What are you two doing?" he asked putting his hands in his pockets and leaning on the railing across the way.

"Nothing that you would be interested in," Sakura mumbled pulling far enough away from Genma that she could sit up straight.

Genma sighed a little and slouched. "Kakashi is there something we can help you with?" he asked keeping an arm wrapped around Sakura.

"Yeah, I thought you couldn't keep a relationship going, I thought you were going to leave her alone, so what changed?" he asked.

Genma glared a little. "Don't you dare Hatake." He stood up and his glare intensified. "You're running from your feelings. I thought you ilove/i her. I thought she was the addiction you couldn't fight, that you didn't want to. So why did you leave as soon as you got back, without seeing her to the hospital, without making sure she was okay. Why were you with Anko yesterday?" Kakashi flinched at his words and looked down.

Sakura looked between the two men and stood up. "Boys, have fun, I'm going home." She sighed and stared walking home. Kakashi and Genma both watched her go before turning back to look at each other.

"What are you doing Kakashi? You're going to lose her."

"You think I don't know that?!" Kakashi snapped. "You think I like this?" he glared and looked down. "I hate this. I was too weak to protect her, she got hurt because of me."

"Oh save the drama for the bedroom seriously." Genma groaned. "She's a kunoichi Kakashi, and very capable chunin and next week she'll pass the jonin exams with flying colors. Getting hurt is in the job description. She knows that, and you do too. People die in our line of work. You. Cant. Stop. That."

Kakashi knew he was right but he didn't want to believe it. He knew that this was all a part of being a shinobi, but he couldn't help it, he needed to protect her. It was in his nature…but he knew it couldn't be helped. "I know," he said softly.

Genma turned and started walking, "Good, because you're going to lose her." He kept walking and disappeared into a cloud of smoke.


	8. The Return

Sakura walked blankly around in the woods that surrounded the village the scene between Kakashi and Genma played and re-played in her mind which had gone numb with the pain. She was tired of the fighting, angry because Kakashi could tell her he loved her then so blankly slap her in the face and go out with Anko then get pissed because she was with Genma. She let out a cry of frustration and threw her fist into the ground creating a giant demolishing the earth under her.

What was his problem?! She loved him. He said he loved her too, but then he goes and has sex with Anko. Anko of all people! Didn't he realize how badly that hurt? How much damage that had done? Why was he acting like this anyways? What had she done to cause him to act this way?

She punched another crater and jumped over it walking deeper and deeper into the darkness the canopy of thick leaves created. This wasn't happening she had to be dreaming…but then again.

Her thought traveled back to last night, with Genma and herself. There had been a lot more there then what he let show on the surface. She remembered the way he made her skin hot and tingles all over the place. How her hormones had responded so vividly under his touch. She could feel him, his hips between her legs moving in and out of her with an almost animalistic need. But there had been passion there too.

Would Kakashi's touch be the same?

GAH! She threw her fist into the ground a third time creating a hole bigger than the last two.

"Sakura, if you don't get that anger under control you're going to single handedly destroy Konoha."

Sakura froze dead in her tracks, a cold shiver of fear crept up her spine like a serpent, winding and writhing. That voice, she knew that voice but she didn't want to believe it.

Not here.

Not now.

But how could she doubt that apathetic tone with just the slightest almost unrecognizable hint of amusement.

Inconceivable.

"Come on Sakura, why don't you say something?"

Was he playing with her?

Sakura turned around keeping a stone glare on her face, "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

A smirk set on his lips he crossed the small distance to stand in front of her away from the craters. "I'm here to talk with the Hokage," he took a step closer, deciding that was close enough she took a step backwards. "You see, I think I'm ready to…well I wouldn't call this home exactly, but I'm ready to re-join the village, and team Kakashi."

Sakura shook her head. He was just in front of her, a breath away and her back was on a tree. He was keeping there with a hand on either side of her face. "Sasuke…what are you really doing?" she asked. This was not the one she used to know.

"What no kun, Sakura I'm hurt."

"Yeah well I was hurt too, now I'm not, go away." She said and tried to duck under him but he moved his body against hers holding her in place. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't. Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. UCHIHA! He was not standing in front her of. Her was not pinning her to a tree. "Sasuke get away from me." She said as blankly as she could. She didn't like the way he was making her feel, being this close to her. Hidden away feelings, feeling she had thought she had gotten rid of, feelings she had thought she was over.

She was _**not**_ in love with Sasuke. She wasn't.

_**I should push him away. I should stop.**_

But you don't want to.

I know.

Sasuke's lips touched hers and Sakura fought not to kiss back, she tried, but all of her childhood feelings came swarming back like a blow to the gut, leaving her dizzy and breathless. Her lips danced across his as he molded himself against her body, his hands roamed from pinning her to the tree to gripping her hips. Sakura moved her hands and cupped his face, the slow kiss became hungry.

She pulled away breathless and looked at him. "Why did you find me, why did you have to come back?" she asked, small tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"I told you, I'm ready to come back," he paused for a moment, "and I'm ready to love you like I should have been all those years ago."

Sakura let the words register in her mind, let them seep in and turned them over, finding the meaning. She didn't want to believe it was true. Didn't she have enough problems already? "Sasuke…" she pushed him away and looked at her feet. "Don't come back and say you love me. Don't. You. Dare." She glared up at him dangerously. "Go and talk to Tsunade, re-join the team, but _**DON'T**_ come back and say you love me." She turned on her heels and as she was walking disappeared into a cloud of smoke.


End file.
